Love Death Birth
by laurabeautiful
Summary: There was a time before all this happened. Before the love of Yusuke's life became sick, and how everyday he was always be on the verge of caution for her life. Before all this, Kagome had life in her but, now it seems too difficult for her to grab on to that.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR INUYASHA.**

"Sunshine, your are my sunshine, you make me happy when I am lonely you are my sunshine my only sunshine" Yusuke and Kagome sang together as he sat

on her hospital bed with her.

There was a time before all this happened. Before the love of Yusuke's life became sick, and how everyday he was always be on the verge of caution for her

life.

Before all this, Kagome had life in her but, now it seems too difficult for her to grab on to that.

Kagome's parents thought it was typhus what she had, but once Kagome was sent to the hospital her medical diagnostic was that she was having organ

failure. She was a small twelve year old girl, and Yusuke couldn't imagine anything happening to her like that. Now here Yusuke was, sitting on the hospital bed

with Kagome singing as she got her usual medical shot injections for the day. Her eyes with life in her eyes now how something that looked like bruises under

her eyes and her beautiful pale skin now practically matching the color of the white hospital walls. But Yusuke didn't see that when he saw her, he always saw

the immensely beautiful young girl he fell in love with the first time he saw Kagome. How nothing else mattered when he first looked into Kagome's royal blue

eyes, how he felt a pull towards her and knew what Yusuke was feeling towards Kagome was much stronger then love itself.

The first time he saw her, she was waking in town with her mother as he was working in the ramen shop. He was talking out the trash outside as she saw her

walking, practically lighting up everything. Yusuke immediately stopped in his tracks the moment he looked into her amazing big eyes. "Beautiful" Yusuke said in

awe as he saw Kagome for the first time. At that moment Yusuke knew that he experienced the joy of imprinting. Imprinting was a powerful bond between

demons that found there soul mates, there half of there soul. And ever since then Yusuke followed Kagome around like a love sick puppy. There wasn't a day

where they weren't together, wrapped in each other's arms, laughing, kissing,touching, loving each other. All at once they were madly, hopelessly in love.

Then about three months later Yusuke was informed by Kagome's parents that she became diagnosed with a disease that effected her organs.

Yusuke's world stopped at that moment. The shock of her illness froze something on him.

He saw everyday Kagome growing my ill each day, until it was so bad that she needed to stay at a hospital for a while. Now She needed Yusuke's comfort and

He could do nothing else than provide for Her. When she needs something, it calls to Him.

Yusuke can feel it, and he was obligated to do what he can.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome remembers the day her illness became so serious that she was rushed to the hospital by her father. She was was moaning in pain and her body

was shaking uncontrollably as her father was driving as fast as he could to the hospital. Kagome then started to spit a bit of blood out. Once at the hospital

her father got out of the car quickly and went to Kagome's door and picked her up and went for the hospital entrance.

"Okay sweetie, your gonna be okay" Kagome's father said reassuringly as he still held her.

A nurse then came with a wheel chair for Kagome to sit on. The female nurse wiped the blood off of Kagome's face. Kagome then threw up blood, while the

nurse took Kagome into the emergency room. While the nurse took Kagome inside, Kagome started to bleed from between her legs and left a trail of blood

from the entrance to inside the emergency room. Kagome let out a loud scream of pain. Then many other doctors ran toward where Kagome was to help and

clean after her. Kagome's father then ran toward the room where they put Kagome.

"Kagome!, Kagome" her father said As he ran toward where her daughter was.

But the doctor told her father that he had to wait outside and to not worry. Her father yelled arguing that he needed to be with her daughter.

"Sir, you can't be in the surgery room with her. Your gonna have to wait our here" the nurse said to her father.

Her father was about to argue but his wife went to his side and calmed him down. So there they were waiting for any news on how there daughter was doing.

After what seemed like forever a doctor called out there name.

"Well, it certainly was a scare for all of us. What happened was that Kagome's organs were becoming squished, like squeezing a sponge so the organs in her

body were squeezed and that what was causing so much bleeding." The doctor informed her mother and father.

All her parents could think of was how did something so serious could happen to there little daughter. Then they were taken to the room where Kagome was

being held in. Her mother silently cried as she saw her daughter with IV's and tubes in her body, how fragile she looked before her mother and fathers eyes.

Kagome then tried to move the air mask from her face. Her mother gently took the mask from her face, knowing she wanted to speak.

"Yusuke, you need to call.. Yusuke" Kagome said quietly seeing that it took a lot of her strength to talk.

Her father looked for Kagome's cell phone and went out into the hall to talk to Yusuke himself. After a few minutes her father was back in the room with

Kagome's cell phone in his hands. "Here sweetie, can you talk for a bit?" Her father said quietly as he sat next to her on the bed giving the phone to her.

Kagome nodded her head as she took the phone and stared to talk but in a soft voice. Yusuke asked how she was feeling, and that he was on his way over to

the hospital to see her. Kagome just said that she called him just to hear his voice to help calm her. But of course that didn't stop Yusuke from coming to see

her. About fifteen minutes later from when Kagome called Yusuke, he showed up to the hospital but, Kagome only had the strength to see him for about a

couple of minutes before she fell walked slowly to her bedside, afraid that the moment was just a mirage and would evaporate before his eyes if he so much as

breathed too deeply. But when he got to her side she was still there, not a figment of his imagination, but real flesh and blood. Yusuke leaned forward and

gently brushed some hair from her face. Yusuke then walked up to the woman who had brought his precious mate into the world and folded her into his

embrace. Kagome's mother squeezed him tight as if her life depended on it. He hated not being able to be by her, protecting her while she was in such a

vulnerable state.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome was signed out of the hospital back to her home. She was still ill but she became stable enough that she could be released home. Kagome stayed in

bedrestwhile she stayed at home and Yusuke decided that he was going to stay at Kagome's home. Kagome's parents let Yusuke stay, but he slept In the living

room for the time being. In the mornings Yusuke would eat breakfast with her in bed, at times she couldn't eat so Yusuke helped her eat her food. Every morning

she had to put an air mask an inhale a chemical to calm down her organs. He would help her with anything she needed help with. He would sit on her bed and he

would listen to Kagome read one of her many books. Her room was a happy room filled with bright colors, the exact opposite of what Kagome was now. Yusuke

gently wrapped his arm around her. He laid his head on her chest and listened to her heartbeat, it was music to him. Yusuke gently took off her air mask as she

sat on her bed.

"Hey, sweetie you are my heart you know that don't you?" Yusuke said as he smoothed Kagome's hair sweetly.

Kagome smiled while she giggled and nodded her head. "You know whats the worst part of being sick is?" Kagome said.

"What's that sweetie?" Yusuke asked.

"Being sick" Kagome said as she looked at the ground.

Yusuke turned her face him "I love you Kagome. And I'm gonna do Everything in my power to help you"

Yusuke said. Kagome smiled, making Yusuke felt bad knowing how hard it must be for her to smile. He blamed himself for her sadness since it was his job to

make her anything but feel sadness. This was his soul mate. He had only just found her, he loved her, he treasured her, and he would do anything to protect

her. Yusuke leaned down and kissed her arms gently over the bruises under her eyes, wishing that he could heal them. He had failed to protect her, his love.

She'd needed him and all he couldn't make her better.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry I was not there to protect you. You shouldn't be going through this" Yusuke said as he held both of Kagome's hands in

his.

Kagome just rested her head on his shoulders, thinking the same thing. Kagome then stared to cough loudly and Yusuke then quickly put back the air mask on

her over her mouth. Yusuke rubbed her back, as she settled down.

"We're gonna get through this, I promise" Yusuke said as he kissed the top of Kagome's head.

Yusuke was made to love, protect, and provide for her. Kagome will Never hesitate to tell him or ask him for what she needs.


	4. Chapter 4

Yusuke was sleeping soundly on the couch but was alarmingly woken up unexpectedly by his communicator, that he hasn't used In a while. He quickly grabbed

his communicator before it woke up Kagome or anyone else in the house.

"Koenma? Do you know what time it is?" Yusuke silently yelled.

"Well good to see you to Yusuke. Look this is something you want to come check out an-" Koenma was cut off.

"No. I'm not leaving anywhere, you know that Kagome comes first." Yusuke said.

"But that's the thing Yusuke, its about Kagome."Koenma informed.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "..What do you mean?" Yusuke said urging Koenma on.

"There's a demon who is having similar symptoms. The same as what Kagome is facing with. You have to see it to believe it" Koenma said.

"A demon? You mean to tell me that a demon might have the same this Kagome has right now?" Yusuke asked.

"It was unexpected for all of us. No one in demon world has had this type of illness for many centuries." Koenma said.

"Well what's happening? Is he getting better?" Yusuke asked quickly.

"It's better if you come down and see for yourself. We're looking into it as we speak." Koenma said.

Yusuke became silent as he thought, he then saw a picture of Kagome back when she was healthy and how Yusuke would do anything to help her.

"Yusuke?" Koenma said trying to get back Yusuke's attention.

"Yea I'm here. Alright, I'm gonna be there as soon as i can" Yusuke informed and ended the conversation with Koenma.

Yusuke then got up and went to see Kagome in her room upstairs. He knocked on her door before going inside.

"Hey sweetie" Yusuke said as he walked toward Kagome on her bed.

Yusuke helped her sit up on her bed slowly. "How are you feeling this morning?" Yusuke asked while he rubbed her back.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. After a few minutes Kagome's mother came in with her breakfast. Yusuke watched as Her mother checked her

temperature and give her shot.

"Is she warm?" Yusuke asked.

"Yea, a little" her mother replied back.

Kagome's mother then left Kagome's bedroom to let Kagome eat her oatmeal. Yusuke noticed how Kagome looked at her breakfast unappetizingly. Yusuke

then grabbed her spoon trying to help her eat her breakfast. Kagome just frowned and turned her head the other way from her food. Yusuke smiled at how

much of a child she looked when she did that.

"I love you and I would do anything for you" Yusuke said as he put her breakfast on the table.

Kagome smiled at Yusuke making his heart melt.

"There's help for you back in demon world" Yusuke said.

"Help?" Kagome said softly.

"Yea, isn't that great?, I'm gonna go over there to see more about it" Yusuke said as he ran his differs through her hair.

"Your gonna leave?" Kagome asked with a bit if sadness i her voice.

"It's just for a little while and ill be back here next to you before you even know it.. Trust me if it wasn't for you i wouldn't have even thought about leaving" Yusuke said.

And it was true Yusuke cannot usually go long periods without being near Kagome another without feeling discomfort from the separation. He then held the

hands of his love and hated to have to tell her that he had to leave her for a while, not being able to be by her, protecting her while she was in such a

vulnerable state. Kagome's eyes became red as she was about to cry.

"It's gonna be alright baby, your gonna be safe" Yusuke said as he held Kagome close to him.

Yusuke promised that he would do everything he could to help his Kagome in any way he can, and this was him keeping that promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Yusuke was now in Demon world accompanied by Kurama too. They were in what seemed to be a research lab.

"Alright we have the patient who has the same thing Kagome does and there are a few people doing research on him." Koenma said to Yusuke and Kurama

who were following behind him.

After a few moments of walking they were met with a man that seemed to be a doctor in scrubs. Koenma then asked if it was okay go inside the room where

the patient was being held in. The doctor then gave each of them a mask to wear over there mouth for any infections.

"Wait, you guys good?" The doctor asked before opening the door.

They all nodded there heads "Alright" the doctor said as he opened the door.

They then were faced with a shaking man sitting up straight on a hospital bed with blood all over him and coming out of his mouth and nose slowly.

"Is this the one with the same thing Kagome has?" Yusuke asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, organ malfunction in the body" the doctor informed as he read from a folder with information.

Yusuke just stared wide eyed at the man covered and spitting up blood.

"How long has he had this?" Kurama asked.

"About a little over a week" the doctor replied.

"A week?, this looks too serious for something that only happened a week ago." Yusuke said to the doctor.

"Well it got worse over the week. At first he just had a fever and he didn't throw up as much blood like he is right now" the doctor replied.

"What have you been doing to help him?" Kurama asked.

"Just about everything we can think of like Many surgeries, MRI's scans. But nothing helped the poor guy. I swear its like death incarnate what he has." The

doctor said

The man then shook frantically as he spit up practically a waterfall full of blood on the floor with a few organs that he also threw up, he then fell on the bed.

Yusuke and the others knew that he was long dead. The doctor immediately got help to clean up the bloody horror mess.

"Your expecting me to believe that Kagome has the same monstrous thing this man had!?" Yusuke yelled at the doctor.

"Look its all the same, organ malfunction is deadly now matter what the case is! This man had organ malfunction and we knew exactly that this would

happen!" The doctor yelled right back.

"You knew?" Yusuke winced.

"Yes we did.. It was a long time ago that The last time anyone had ever had this, the same thing Happened to that person. We tried preventing it but it turned

out that we were just in over our heads." The doctor said.

Yusuke then thought of when Kagome and him were at the beach together, she was so beautiful. How Yusuke touched her soft skin as he had his eyes closed

enjoying the feel of her skin. Kurama put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder getting out of his thoughts.

"No, no this will NOT happen to Kagome no! It's not" Yusuke yelled at Kurama knowing what he was going to say to Yusuke.

Yusuke stormed out of the room into the hallway before he became mad.

"Yusuke" Kurama said as he walked toward Yusuke.

"Kurama, I'm sorry but this cant be it. I know i can do something about this" Yusuke said with the eyes of a crazed man.

"We'll everything that we can" Kurama reassured Yusuke.

This was Yusuke's love of his life, the other half if his soul. He had only just found her, he loved her, he treasured her, and he would do anything to protect her.


	6. Chapter 6

Yusuke looked up on everything he could get his hands on information about organ malfunction. Looking up information on organ malfunction online. Every

thing he saw online was the same thing, "death incarnate" was seen a lot. He then read a piece of information that was from the early times, that organ

malfunction started from a demon and that there was no information on how he was diagnosed. It was said that the disease was far worse then the 'Bubonic Plague" itself.

Yusuke kept searching for more information, but couldn't stomach the terrible information he kept coming along on, he shut his laptop frustrated. Yusuke

was so restless, anxious to be close to Kagome, and feel the life flowing in her. He nearly growled at the idea of waiting even a minute as Kagome fought for

her life. He ran his hands through his hair as he became insane with thoughts running through his mind. Then as if it was obvious he had found the answer

that he was looking for. Yusuke then quickly got up and got his things and packed them in his bag. He then looked at the time and luckily Kagome's parents

were at work and not at home, but only for the time being since Kagome's mother was going to be home in about in hour. As soon as Yusuke was done

packing his things he went upstairs to Kagome's bedroom. She was sleeping as Yusuke made his way toward her. He then packed whatever she needed in her

backpack and then Yusuke gently scooped up Kagome in his arms.

"Yusuke.." Kagome said softly with her eyes barley open.

"Shhh its okay, you can keep sleeping" Yusuke said softly as he walked downstairs and out the door.

Yusuke opened the front door to his car and gently put Kagome inside and then put there things in the back. He stared his car and stared to drive out. He took

out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hello, Yusuke" Kurama answered.

"Kurama I'm heading back to demon world and i have Kagome with me" Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, have you even thought about what your doing?" Kurama asked incredulously.

"It's the right thing to do. I know that whatever is gonna help is over there.. Kurama I'm doing this with or without your permission" Yusuke said as he hung up

his cell phone.

He took a deep breath and then caressed Kagome's face. Once Yusuke was at the demon portal, he was met with Kurama and Koenma.

"Don't try to stop me" Yusuke said as he took a stance in front of his car.

"No, we know nothing will change your mind. We're going to try to help you" Kurama said.

"Really?.." Yusuke asked warily.

"Of course. It's for Kagome." Kurama replied.

Yusuke then walked over to the other side of his car, where Kagome was. He then gently picked her up in her arms. The portal to demon world then opened.

Yusuke looked down at Kagome smiling, as she was still tired in his arms. Kagome deserved his unwavering love and devotion. And she would get nothing less

from him.


	7. Chapter 7

7Kagome laid on the couch with an air mask on her face, as Yusuke had his head on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair, comforting him. Kagome

knew that Yusuke was struggling with his emotions, and was on the verge of a breakdown. Kagome was living In a private home with doctors to help her. They

ran test on her whenever she had the strength to. Kagome's mother and father were scared to death when Yusuke took Kagome to demon world with her

parents ever knowing about it. Yusuke had to speak to them on Kagome's cell phone since she didn't have to strength to speak to them. But after a while of

persuading and cooling down, Kagome's parents realized that she wasn't getting any better where she was there with them. Kagome was now in the care of

the Doctors of demon world, and Yusuke. Kurama was then in the kitchen, and saw the doctor looking at Kagome's X-rays scans.

"What's that?" Kurama asked as he looked at the X-rays.

"It's Kagome's ribs, almost all of them broken.." The doctor said.

"Have you found anything in it?" Kurama asked.

"No, no i haven't. The air that we give her is too much that its actually broke her ribs and almost a hip. It's too much for her." The doctor said as he looked at

Kurama.

Kurama then looked at Yusuke laying on Kagome's lap, like a lovesick pup. Kurama knew that Yusuke was in pain seeing Kagome like this.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Kurama asked as he walked toward her.

Kagome looked up at Kurama and smiled while she nodded her head. Kurama then turned off the air machine and then took of Kagome's air mask.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked as he quickly grabbed Kurama's hand from moving any further.

"We're going to try to take a break from the oxygen for a little while to see how she'll hold up" Kurama said

Yusuke was about to argue back but Kagome spoke before he could.

"Yea.. That'll be so good" Kagome said softly through the air mask.

".. Are you sure sweetie?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome smiled at Yusuke and nodded her head in approval. Kurama then took off her air mask.

"If you feel anything, you tell me okay?" Yusuke said as he held Kagome's face in his hands.

Kagome smiled as she giggled cutely making Yusuke and Kurama smile. Kurama then went back into the kitchen, then saw Kagome's medical file that the doctor

kept track of. He then opened it and read its contents.

"Do you understand know?" The doctor said as he came inside the kitchen.

"...But why did you write here that she would only get worse if you know how to treat her?" Kurama asked.

"Because, its to risky. If a demon couldn't survive it what makes you think a little girl can?" The doctor replied.

"Her life is at danger here" Kurama said sternly.

"If you read throughly..then you would have understood that her life isn't in danger. She's already dead." The doctor said as he looked down.

"What?" Kurama said as he got closer to the doctor, wanting answers immediately.

The doctor sighed and spoke "All of her organs are already have been infected and know that we've been giving her remedies that are too strong for her, are

just breaking her bones." He informed.

Kurama just looked at the ground, knowing what would happen.

"I'm sorry Kurama. But this is it, this is all we can do" the doctor said.

Kurama then took the file and opened it. "Your forgetting something that we haven't done" Kurama said as he held up the folder.

The doctor was about to speak, but was cut off. "We have nothing to lose." Kurama said. The doctor sighed and nodded his head knowing that Kurama was

right.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days, The days past slowly, excruciatingly so. Her death was something Yusuke never thought would come so soon, or at all. More than anything he wanted

her with him forever, but he wanted her to live normally without all _this. _To grow old, live her life out completely and fully. Yusuke did everything in his power to

prevent an early demise and it was his over-protectiveness that would killed her in the end.

Yusuke knew that Kagome loved him, maybe not as much as he loved and lived for her.

"Yusuke…" She mumbled; her voice barely coherent. Yusuke stared down into his angel's face, feeling his heart being ripped in half. Her eyes were half closed,

and he could tell it was a terrible strain for her to even move her lips.

Yusuke thought Why could he not be the one to die, the one to suffer? her, his Kagome, was a soft, beautiful girl who had many years ahead of her, Yusuke

wanted to take away the pain.

"What is it sweetie?" Yusuke asked as he knelt down in front of Kagome, who was on the couch laying down.

"Am I- am I going to d-die?" The sadness and pain in her voice made Yusuke crumble under mountains of despair.

"Kagome, i don't want to hear any talk like that. This is going to be all over and your gonna be okay" Yusuke said he held her small hand in his.

Yusuke saw that Kagome wanted to get off the couch, he then gently lifted her up off the couch. Yusuke smiled at her as she smiled back at him.

"I'm glad to see you up Kagome, you look well" Kurama said as he walked toward to Kagome and Yusuke.

Kagome smiled at Kurama and nodded her head.

Kagome was about to walk when the sharp pain cut through her stomach again. Its been doing this for days now. First, it would hit her for five minutes, then it

would go away as abruptly as it appeared. And all the time it was going on, it would leave her doubled over in pain, tears in her eyes.

"Kagome, kagome are you okay?" Yusuke asked alarmingly.

Kagome nodded her head, thinking that it was a usual pain that she felt but this time it was different. She felt dizzy and weak.

She then slowly lifted her hand toward her mouth and saw blood on her hand, as it started to drip. She then heard yelling, but couldn't understand what was

being said. All she was the scared to death faces on her Yusuke's face.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome was running Like she never was sick. Running as her skin glowed like black lit alabaster. Her her long black hair once so lifeless had

shine and life, her eyes Twinkling like stars. Her blood pumping Yusuke's demon blood inside her. She was living, and it was all because of

Yusuke. Her eyes flashed through her eyes when she experienced her near death experience. All she saw was Yusuke. His smile, his dark brown

eyes, the the way he said her name. Yusuke was Kagome's life. And she loved how his blood ran through her. And now here Kagome was, in

demon world with Yusuke. Kagome ran toward Yusuke with open arms. Yusuke held her face in his hands. he thought that She was so beautiful.

He stared back and shuddered at the thought of losing almost killed him when he thought she had died, he truly had not wanted to go on.

Kagome is his mate, the other half of his soul, and the thought of her not wanting him is more than He can bear. She was truly amazing, and she

was all his. Kagome was reborn. Reborn into a demon. And she was living a new life with Yusuke.


End file.
